gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
POTCO Guild Dictionary
Click here for the Character Dictionary this is no attempt to replace the character dictionary but is another resoure for wikia members Unlike the Character Dictionary the Guild Dictionary is a list of guilds where you link your guilds name to their page on the wiki or a website(if they have one).You can also write a brief summary of the guild! 'A' *This section needs content 'B' *Breasly Bunch ~ Guild led be John Breasly, now deleted. *Blue Scurvy Dogs~ Guild led by Kat Bluebonnet and Stpehen. Private but you may join if we know you. *Billy's Empire ~ Led by Billy Lockcutter; Deleted, (See United Legion for more details) 'C' Co. Black Guard 'D' *Devilz Rejectz ~ created by Matthew O'malley, still in existance with only two members: Tom Wildfitte (Inactive status) and one of O'malley's noob characters (unknown status) 'E' *Elite Thievery Co.~Cur's Guild *Emerald Co. 'F' *Francis Brigade~ Very elite militia, led by Francis Bluehawk. Arguably the most elite force in the Carribean ever. It isnt deleted, but Francis did quit the guild. 'G' *Gen. Of Peace ~ A peaceful guild, run by Lawrence Daggerpaine, and is stationed on Cortevos Server. 'H' *Hessian Jagers ~ A guild that came after the Francis Brigade after the GM of the Brigade quit. A German guild. Francis is NOT in this guild anymore. 'I' *Inculcator *Imperial Cossacks 'J' *This section needs content 'K' *This section needs content 'L' *This section needs content 'M' *Matt's Militia. Co - Lead by King Matt of the Dark Eco Empire *Marauder's Militia ~ Lead by Simon Treasurehawk and Raymond. Christopher Seamorgan, Robert Cannonbreaker, and Raymond's Minion; are in charge of war affairs and are known as directors. It is a small guild with about 170 members. *Moon's Crew-A rebel pirate guild, led by Commander Bobby Moon. It has over 200 members and is a member of the Immortal Council Alliance. *Mandalore Fire - Needs content 'N' *North ~ Guild led by Zeke with his wife Keira Kinover. 'O' *Order of Nautillus - Guildmaster: Nicholas Nikolai other guild members on wiki: Jack Pistol and Victoria Wolfsbane. Home Server : Guines. Allies: North *O'malley Faction ~ original created by Matthew O'malley, now in control by him on one of his noob characters 'P' *Pieces of Me(web)~Simon Redskull's(tama63) Guild a guild which floats around 475 members *Pirate Fury Co GM : Basil Tackcrash, Guild with over 360 members 'Q' *This section needs content 'R' *Raven Militia ~ created by Matthew O'malley, deleted before the Raven Cove update went live 'S' *Spania~A large guild which is usually maxed or a few under 500 *Sweedish Empire 'T' *The Co. Empire ~ Guild with indecisive leadership. *TreasureHunter Inc~A guild which looks for rare loot *The British Knights ~ Guild Led By King John Breasly II of England and Matthew Blastshot *The Hero ~ Led by Ally, a very nice level 50 pirate. This guild is a mixture of jumpers and nice people in general. *The Black Palladins ~ created by Matthew O'malley, was a remake of the original Black Palladins (deleted) led by Matthew Wildvane (inactive), Jane Fletcher (Inactive), and Peter Bluehawk (Active) *The Frenchies ~ Created on October 31, 2007. The first French privateering guild, created by Jack Swordmenace. Lasted for well over 2 years and had over 250 members until the guild was lost to a glitch in the game (228 of the members were permanently lost to a system error). Jack tried to rebuild it, but was unsuccessful. *Tortugan Militia ~ Needs content *The Last Straw ~ Guild led by Davy Plunderflint; Deleted. 'U' *United Alliance: Led my Matthew Omalley (not that one), United Alliance is one of the oldest guilds. It has earned much respect. And was the original rival of Francis Brigade, before it was destroyed. *United Alliance: Somehow made a new one. Go figure. Still led by Matthew Omalley. *United Outlaws: Led by Johnny Lawless and a maxed out pirate guild that rules Antik *United Empire: Guild led by Benjamin Macmorgan. Deleted in late 2010. *United Legion: Guild led by Jeffrey Blasthawk and Billy Lockcutter 'V' *This section needs content 'W' *Werewolves Rage ~ Led by Edgar Sharkskull, a new guild, so far about 70 members. 'X' *This section needs content 'Y' *This section needs content 'Z' *'This section needs content' Category:Factual Pages Category:Guilds